1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clothing and more particularly to clothing for use in water bathing, sun-bathing or the like when exposure of much of the body is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attire which is currently in fashion for swimming, sunbathing and the like is very skimpy and is becoming skimpier each year, leaving a larger and larger amount of the body exposed to the elements and to view. While present mores permit such scanty attire as string bikinis, mini bikinis and the like, on the beaches and in the water, even more daring boys, girls, men and women are still hesitant, due to public opinion, about going to and from the beaches clothed in such manner. Beach hotels, motels, apartment buildings and the like frequently require some modesty to attire. Yet blankets, robes and wraps resorted to by sun-bathers and swimmers in moving to and from beaches and the like so as to conceal their scanty attire are an admitted nuisance. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, effective and convenient means of providing the desired temporary modesty covering for swimmers and sun-bathers to enable them to walk freely to and from beaches without public censure or comment.